


After the Party

by Wrappedupreason



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrappedupreason/pseuds/Wrappedupreason
Summary: Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine return from their engagement party and celebrate together... a snippet from a longer story I'm working on but we all need a little smut in our lives right now, right?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My J7 Family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+J7+Family).



**Janeway and Seven return from their Engagement party...**

They walked into the turbo lift and Seven pulled Janeway’s hand to her mouth only to slide it down her neck and then over the tight dress adorning her body.

Kathryn purred and pushed Seven hard against the back of the opposite side of the lift meaning to take her there, but the doors had already opened to their floor.

“I hope you know I will punish you for brushing off my affection this evening.” Kathryn said walking quickly next to Seven as they marched down the hallway.

“Am I to expect the previous proposal you offered me in the Astrometrics lab?” Seven said as they reached their door and it slid open quietly.

“No.” Janeway turned around as quickly as the doors had shut, she had already pressed Seven against them.

Her hand pulled the straps of the dress off her shoulders gripping tightly.

“Are you to ruin my dress, Kathryn?” Seven said starting to pull the dress off her body.

“Yes.” And with one strong pull she ripped the dress down between Seven’s breasts grunting with each tug of the fabric. 

Seven placed her palms on the door behind her finding this new aggression extremely efficient.

“I’m going to demonstrate _fucking_ to you.” Janeway breathed tearing the fabric harder causing red creased to form on her fingers and palms.

“Kathryn do not you hurt yourself….” Seven started to say but it was too late.

Janeway had torn the dress enough to slide it down Seven’s body and once again knelt down on her knees. She bit the panties and pulled them down slowly using her hands to brush lightly against her already wet sex. 

“You are aroused by me?” Kathryn asked unfolding Seven and sliding a tongue directly over the pink bud of nerves.

Seven inhaled sharply. “I found.. oh kathry….I found not touching you ….made me increasingly aroused at the evening went on…” Seven was squirming to find words. “Please let’s go to the bedroom.” She requested.

Janeway stood up quickly. “Not yet. Sit down.” She pointed to the chair next to the table she used for reading. 

Seven finished prying the tight, torn, and ruined dress out from her feet and unclasped the black bra she had worn. “Are you planning on fucking me, Kathryn?” Seven asked once again.

“I plan on fucking you, Seven. Until you scream my name and you beg me to make you come.” 

At hearing these words Seven became, if possible, even wetter. She walked forward and kissed her lover tightly only to pull away and rip the front of the shirt from Kathryn’s body exposing a beige bra that she again ripped down the front with her left hand.

“I am stronger than you my lover.” Seven said breathing rapidly needing the release over and over again.

“Not tonight.” Janeway pushed her back into the chair and stood back out of reach. “If you feel uncomfortable at any moment tell me and I’ll stop honey.” She added sweetly.

“Fuck me Kathryn.” Seven said using the word demandingly.

Janeway smirked. 

She unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her body and then her laced panties. She picked up a short black elastic band and tied her hair back in a messy bun which executed a reaction from Seven she was not expecting.

“Kathryn. I have never seen you wear your hair in that fashion.” 

The tendrils of hair flaying out from the mass of hair caused a seductive look for the Captain.

“I plan on showing you many things tonight.”

Janeway was inebriated and feisty. Her libido was shooting, and she wanted to do all of the things she had imagined doing to Seven that she had been too afraid to try.

She sat straddling Seven’s naked lap inserting three fingers into her velvet pussy roughly eliciting a loud scream from Seven who scraped her nails down Kathryn’s back. Janeway moved her fingers incredibly fast with no relenting. 

“How hard would you like me to fuck you Seven of Nine.” Kathryn said growling before biting Seven’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

Seven breathed in through her teeth pushing Kathryn completely off of her body only to catch her with one arm as they sprawled on the floor. 

“Not as hard as I will to you, _Captain_.” 

Seven grabbed Kathryn’s wrists and held them against the hard floor over her head as she bent over and grabbed one of the tantalizing nipples in her wet mouth sucking hard and biting tightly.

“Ahhhh.” Janeway moaned puling Seven’s hips towards her hitching a leg over the back of her body. “Is that all you got?” She asked temptingly.

Seven found this discouraging and swiftly lifted her off of the floor and into her arms with her strength and carried her to the bed only to throw her down on the mattress causing Janeway’s breasts to bounce as she tried to sit up but before she could Seven was on top of her holding her down.

“I believe I was the one to dominate you this evening.” Kathryn said spitefully and desperately.

“You will….but first I need to see you…come….” Seven bit her ear lobe painfully and then swiftly her body was gone and Janeway sat up watching Seven walk out of the room.

“Where are you going. Unghn.” She groaned in desperate need of intimacy.

Seven returned with the golden blouse Kathryn had been wearing and propped herself over Janeway’s lap.

“Allow me to cover your sight with this garment, please.” Seven asked politely as she could in between her harsh breaths.

“Yes love.” Kathryn agreed. She needed her. She needed release.

Seven swiftly tore one of the sleeves off the shirt and tied it around Kathryn’s eyes.

“Lay down.” She demanded and Kathryn laid on her back tingling.

She felt Seven’s weight leave the bed.

“Baby please.” She begged rolling her hips around on the top of the sheets.

She felt the pattering of Seven’s footsteps come back into the bedroom followed by a clasping sound of a buckle.

Janeway was growling until she felt two soft hands push her legs apart and then Seven entered her with a large phallic object.

Kathryn let out a scream of delight as she felt Seven pump into her slowly and then pulled off the blindfold.

Looking into Seven’s eyes she saw a craving and a hunger she had never seen before. Her hips were gyrating into Seven and the toy she had worn to be dominant. A primal need was pouring out of her and she suddenly had another urge that needed to be met.

She pulled Seven out of her and turned around pulling the toy strapped to Seven’s middle into her from behind.

Seven quickly adjusted to the new position and pulled her lovers hips into her own hard.

“Is this what we call _fucking_ my Captain?” Seven said aggressively pulsing her thrusts as she watched Kathryn move her long fingers to her wet center and pressed hard on the bundle of nerves.

“Please harder.” Is all she said and Seven complied.

Pumping as hard as she could she reveled in the small whines coming from Kathryn’s mouth as she touched herself with each push of Seven’s penetration.

“Tell me Kathryn Janeway.” Seven said sweating with both of her hands on Kathryn’s waist. “Are you mine and mine alone?”

Kathryn had to take deep gulps of breaths before answering despite her mind clustered with sex.

“I am yours I’m always yours, Seven.” Kathryn started to beg. “Please make me come, Seven.” Her hands both braced against the bed grasping at the sheets in tight clumps and she growled with each pulsation of the thrusts from Seven and from her own soft folds.

“Ask me again…ask me to make you come…” Seven said knowing full well she would hear the answer she needed. Her own clitoris rubbing against the object she was wearing to use on her fiancé.

“Come with me.” She said losing the control slightly. “Come with me…” 

Kathryn growled even louder biting the pillow to try and silence her screams.

Seven was close to climax and she could feel that her partner was as well. She sped up her motions listening closely to Kathryn’s moans until she was certain their orgasms would be close together.

“Come with me, Captain Janeway.” Seven moaned feeling her orgasm ripple through her body.

“Oh god Sev-“ Janeway started to say before she yelled loudly. A long release of sounds she was not containing to keep quiet. Her whine started in a high-pitched cry that cascaded into an angry growl.

Both women kept their motions until Kathryn pulled herself off the toy and laid on her back sweaty with her eyes closed squirming on top of the sheets.

Seven pulled the devise off her middle and pushed her face into the crook of Kathryn’s neck.

They laid there in glorified post coital silence. Relishing the smell of the musk and the taste of one another’s skin.

“Mmmm.” Janeway said finally propping herself up on one elbow as to look at her lover’s face.

Seven moved her hair so it wasn’t obstructing her view of Kathryn.

“Was that an acceptable version of the style of sex you had confessed to me earlier today my dear Captain.” Seven said still out of breath.

Janeway giggled into Seven’s neck.

“That was exactly what I needed.”


End file.
